


Push Over

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Series: Poolside fun [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Brothers Sam and Dean, F/M, Fluff, Ghoul hunt, Hunters & Hunting, Love Confessions, Reader Insert, Swimming Pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: Dealing with an almost human Gabriel was more fun than you would've thought.





	Push Over

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the picture of Rich coming out of a pool.

Dealing with an almost human Gabriel was more fun than you would've thought. Without a surplus of his angelic abilities, it was ridiculously easy to sneak up on him. The first few time it had happened were an accident. Walking up behind him in the bunker hallway and touching him on the shoulder, dropping a book in the library or even sneezing. It all made him jump.

  
But, what was really fun was to push him around. When he was at full power, you'd never been able to do that. Now the tables were turned and you and the angel were on more even ground. Sam and Dean thought it was funny while Cas was slightly confused about why it was so much fun picking on Gabriel.

  
"Because, dear Castiel, it's payback for all the shit he's done to me," you'd explain.

  
When the seraph voiced his concern, you'd vouched to not do anything to physically disable the low powered archangel. Plus, you knew Gabriel could take care of himself. He proved that by a well-placed bucket of water that was dropped onto your head from a doorway.

  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd think they had a thing for each other," Sam chuckled, while he and Dean watched you and Gabriel throw paint-filled balloons at each other. The angel heard him, dropped the few that were in his hands and stormed off. "Guess I was right."

  
You frowned at your adopted brothers and wondered what the hell they said about you or Gabriel.

  
However, there was no time to play Sherlock Holmes because Dean shouted for everyone to pack and load. He got a call from Garth about a possible pack of ghouls or shapeshifters two states over. As soon as you were all loaded up, it was all work and no play.

  
~*~

  
You slide your back down a cement wall filled with memorials and groan as your joints creak and pop.

  
Sam's still sprawled out onto the floor from where a ghoul got a good hit in but Dean, Cas, and Gabriel haven't come back from the area they were scouting.

 

"Sam? You good?"

  
"Yeah. It takes a little longer to get up now." He sits up and rubs his hand on the back of his neck, thankful that it wasn't broken. "How are you doin, sis?"

  
"Better than you old man."

  
He laughs and gets to his feet before coming over to you and helping you to yours.

  
"Maybe you and Dean should retire. Let the younger hunters take over. Between you, Dean and Garth, there would always be coverage."

  
"Try telling Dean that."

  
You take a step and wince, failing to hide it from your brother.

  
"You all right?"

  
"I think I did something to my foot. Or, the ghoul did something to it."

  
Sam picks wraps his arm around your waist, and pulls you against him to take the weight off your left foot as the two of you start walking through the underground tomb.

  
"Dean! Cas!"

  
"Gabriel!"

  
The name slips out before you can stop it, surprising both you and Sam. You wander through the catacombs, calling for your other brother and the two angels, but eventually, come to the conclusion that they're not down here. The different headstones you passed by were ridiculously sobering. Especially the ones of the small children or entire families that were down here.

  
What if you died because of the job and had a ton of unfinished business like these people did? What about children? Or telling... Nope... Nope... Not going there.

  
"Hey, you all right?"

  
"Hmm?"

  
"Spacing out there?"

  
"A little bit."

  
A refreshing breeze blows over the two of you as you step out above ground and into the night. The stars are out in full, and for once, it's blissfully quiet. It's been a long time since you've stopped and stared up at them and been even longer since you've done it with one or both of your brothers. Luckily, you got Sam tonight. He's the one that always encouraged your love of reading about everything with that had to do with space and the stars. Dean defended you when he could from John but you learned to just do it when you were left behind with Bobby or the boys.

  
"Hansel and Gretel," Dean chuckles. He steps out from the side of the entrance to the tomb, covered in ghoul bits and blood. "Finally made it out of the candy house."

  
Gabriel whistles from above the tomb and catches your trio's attention. Castiel looks completely confused about why he's up there, which is not very surprising since he's with Gabriel. It's when Gabe takes a step forward that you realize what he's going to do and you panic, stepping toward to the spot below them while forgetting about your own injury. A cry escapes your lips as your ankle twists but before you can kiss the grass, a pair of hands hold you up.

  
"Were you going to catch me?" Gabriel teases you, his eyes dancing with humor. "I thought I was supposed to be catching you?"

  
His face was way too close to yours and with as much dignity as you could muster, you straightened and began hobbling back to the Impala. You were angry; not with Gabriel, but with yourself. It was a moment of weakness that was clearly wasted because he made it down from the top of the tomb just fine.

  
"Fucking archangel. _Goddamn_ it!"

  
You slap Baby's roof and yank her back door open, slamming it shut after you slide in. All you wanted was to go back to the hotel and wash the dirt, grime, and blood off your body before you headed home to the bunker where you can scream until your throat burned.

  
"(Y/n)?"

  
"Jesus, Castiel! What?!" The trench-coated angel hadn't done anything wrong and looked a little hurt. "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm just tired. What's up?"

  
"Sam told me you were injured."

  
"I'm fine. I'll patch it up once we get to the hotel. Okay?"

  
"Are you certain?"

 

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll be fine."

  
He narrows those baby blues at you and just _stares_ like he's peering straight into your soul before he straight up disappears.

  
"Gotta love, Cas."

  
It's getting cold in the car, and _unfortunately_ , the only thing to keep you warm is Gabriel's green jacket that's lying in the back window. The boys are taking fucking forever and Dean's got the only keys to the car, so with a groan and the thought that you know that this is going to bite you in the ass later, you take the jacket and wrap yourself in it.  
Butterscotch is the first scent that hits you, then vanilla and... lavender? You look around and then bury your face inside the jacket to surround yourself in Gabriel's smell. Between the warmth and the smell, soon you were asleep and curled up in the backseat.

  
Sam and Dean stood outside the Impala, staring in through the window at you.

  
"I knew it."

  
"Congratulations, Dean. Want a prize?"

  
Gabriel saunters up, and steps between the two hunters, looking back and forth at them before he focuses on their line of sight. They turn their heads to take in Gabriel's reactions.

  
Surprise, delight and then pride fill the archangel's features, much to their amusement. Dean mouth's _I told you so_ at Sam and gets an eye roll in response.

  
Without needing any pushing, Gabriel gets in on the opposite side of the car but pretends he doesn't see you tucked against the other door in his jacket. Sam and Dean climb in wordlessly and take the four of you back to the hotel.

  
Gabriel is out of the car as soon as they arrive and in his hotel room before they can say anything to stop him.

  
"Hey, sis," Sam nudges your shoulder. "We're at the hotel."

  
"Hmm?"

  
"We're at the hotel."

  
You sit up too fast and get dizzy, but through the haze, you realize that you're still wearing Gabriel's jacket. Shucking it off like it's burning you, you drop it on the seat and clamber out of the car.

  
"They're so oblivious, it's ridiculous," Dean scoffs before climbing out too.

  
Sam nods in agreement and follows his brother into their room.

  
Your ankle hurts like a bitch but an ace bandage wrapped incredibly tight and _copious_ amounts of alcohol help a lot. Nothing catches your attention on the tv, you can't focus on anything on your phone or your laptop which means reading a book is going to be next to impossible. You throw yourself back onto your pillows and rub your temples, trying to will yourself to sleep or at least into a calmer state of mind. Gabriel's jacket pops up unwillingly in your mind but you brush it off before it gets stuck. After five minutes of it not going away, you throw off the blankets.

  
"Fine! So fucking stupid. I don't need a blanket to get me to sleep."

  
Seems like your brain had other plans for your body because you were headed straight to the Impala. You groan inwardly when you realize that the jacket isn't in there.

  
"Fuck this. I'm going back to bed."

  
On your way there, you get distracted by bright blue lights coming from around the corner of the hotel. Curiosity gets the best of you so you follow the trail of light and find yourself at a decent pool with no other occupants around. Kicking your socks and shoes off and setting them to the side, you dip your feet in the pool and kick them around in the water. It's a lot more pleasing than you thought it would be and forget about the hunting life for a while as you stare into the water.

  
"Hey, sugar."

  
You lose your grip on the pool ledge and almost fall in.

  
"Damn you, angels!"

  
With your mood efficiently ruined, you pull yourself from the ledge and head back to your room but a hand on your arm stops you.

  
"Were you looking for this?" Gabriel holds up his jacket. "I saw you tucked into it earlier in the car after the hunt. Here."

  
You hold your hand up and shake your head.

  
"I was cold. It's fine. Good night, Gabe."

  
"You're a terrible liar, you know that, right?"

  
You shrug and sit down in one of the poolside chairs. Gabe sits down next to you and lays the jacket in your lap. He leans back in the slanted chair and stares up at the stars, similar to how you and Sam were earlier.

  
"Why didn't you let Cas heal you?"

  
You shrug again and glare down at your ankle. Gabriel grabs it and makes you yell, but a warm, golden heat erases all previous pain. Gabriel looks a little paler than usual afterward and leans back in his chair.

  
"You shouldn't have done that, Gabriel! You're supposed to be saving your Grace!"

  
He mimics you and shrugs.

  
"I don't like seeing you in pain."

  
You stand and attempt to walk away but Gabriel stops you once more.

  
"Why must you be a stubborn Winchester?" The reflection of the pool in Gabriel's eyes turns them into an off golden color. "In fact, I think you may be _more_ stubborn than your brothers'."

  
"So?"

  
"So, it makes it harder for anyone to get close to you. I'm an archangel. It's impossible for me to _not_ get close to someone."

  
"Your point?"

  
"See? Stubborn. Pigheaded. Headstrong. _Winchester_."

  
"What do you want me to say, Gabriel? That I do it so I don't love and lose like my brothers' have? That it's the only way for me to not focus on the things that my brothers' and I _should_ have? That I remain this way because I've gotten ridiculously attached to you? Is that what you want me to say?"

  
"No. I want you to say how you really feel, cupcake because I _know_ how you Winchester's like to keep shit bottled up inside. While you were away in college, I was there dealing with your brothers' and the apocalypse." You and Gabriel were the same height, so when he steps closer, your noses brush and his lips were a breath away from yours. "Tell me, (Y/n)."

  
"I am the way I am because I've seen what Sam and Dean have gone through. Sam loved Jess and he lost _her_. Dean loved Ben and Lisa and he lost _them_. My dad loved their mom and look what happened to him. I got to see him once a year on my birthday and I saw what loving him did to my mom. And then..." You look deeply into his eyes and brace yourself to confess. "And then, I met _you_ and it all came crashing down around me. I'm stubborn because I'm scared and it keeps me _and_ you safe."

  
"I'm at low power, babycakes. But, that doesn't mean that I can't keep you safe."

  
"You healed me and it weakened you, Gabriel. It's too risky for me to get closer to you."

  
"You keep saying that but you haven't said how close you are to me."

  
Clenching your jaw does no good to fight off what you want to say and eventually you open your mouth but Gabriel closes the distance and puts his on yours. His hands come up and cup your chin, keeping his lips pressed to yours until you give in and stop fighting how you're feeling for him. He tastes sweet; like honey, cookie dough, and cotton candy all rolled up into one. He pulls back after a moment, searching your eyes for a change of heart but finds none.

  
"Are you sure about this?"

  
You grin, mirroring one that you'd seen Gabriel give other people many times before and then push him in the pool. The look of surprise on his face right before he lands in the water is quite hilarious. He comes up for air, with a look in your direction that says 'you're in deep shit' when he gets his hands on you, so you start backing up to get as far away from the Trickster as you can. The moment his hands hit the edge of the cement, you bolt. His laughter follows and you know it's only a matter of time before he catches up and does whatever he wants with you. Not that that was something to complain about because tonight, you're going to let go and just _feel_ for once.

  
Chuck must've been looking out for you when you, your brothers and the angel showed up at the hotel the night before because your room was on a separate side from Sam and Dean's but right next to Gabriel's. You were slightly breathless from laughing while you were running once you reached your room and toss yourself onto the bed, waiting for Gabriel to show up.

  
Part of you wanted to stay in your sweatpants and baggy red and black flannel t-shirt, but the other part told you that knowing Gabe, he'll probably want to throw you into the pool as payback. Wet flannel takes forever to dry and gets really heavy when it's soaked. Plus, it would be hilarious to see Gabriel's reaction when he inevitably comes bursting into your room through the connecting door and sees you waiting for him in a bikini. In a split second, you're off the bed and throwing clothes out of your duffel bag to find the damn thing and in what's got to be the quickest time you've ever changed, you're out of your comfy clothes and into the bikini.

  
Five minutes later, Gabriel stomps through the connecting door still sopping wet. His usually curly hair hangs down along his face with little water droplets dripping down onto his shoulders, reminding you of a wet dog. Biting the inside of your cheek does nothing to help stem the laughter bubbling up from deep in your belly. His honey-colored eyes flash with mischief as he stalks toward you but when you throw your covers off your bikini-clad body, he stops dead in his tracks.

  
"Well, sugar," he drawls, "that's... that's somethin'." You think you're off the hook but then he narrows his eyes. "Nice try." Gabriel darts forward and scoops you up in his arms, carrying you kicking and squirming back to the pool.

  
You both know you're not truly fighting him yet but when you see that he really is taking you straight to the pool, you let out a short yelp, (that Sam and Dean both hear), and promptly dropped into the water while still in Gabriel's arms. Swimming back up to the surface, you take a deep breath and open your eyes to find Gabe right in your face.

  
"Tell me, (Y/n)," he says, one more time.

  
"I love you."

  
Gabe sighs, but it sounds more like a purr and wraps his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him in the water. You're both treading the water, legs occasionally brushing against one another making the moment feel more intimate. He stares at your lips for a moment, seemingly fighting with himself before he lowers his face and brushes his lips across yours. It wasn't your first kiss, but after the confession, it feels like it is. His hand weaves his fingers into your hair as he opens his mouth, trailing the tip of his tongue along your bottom lip until you let him in. You moan at the taste of his sweetness and close your mouth around his, deepening the kiss.

  
The thudding of feet on cement has the two of you breaking apart and staring guiltily at your brothers. Sam and Dean both have their guns out, game faces on and in full hunter mode. When they finally catch onto what's going on, they tuck their guns into the backs of their pants and fold their arms over their chests.

  
"Are you serious right now?" Dean grumbles. "We heard you yell and thought one of the ghouls escaped."

  
" _Clearly_ , not the case," Gabriel chuckles.

  
Sam clears his throat. "We'll leave you two to it."

  
Once they've disappeared around the corner, Gabriel pushes you up against the pool wall and devours your mouth again. "I love you too, you know," he whispers against your lips. 

 

(Yeahhh, so this is the picture I was inspired by. lol)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I wasn't sure if I should add smut or not but if ya'll request it, I will supply it.


End file.
